Don't Love the Liar
by killergirlscout
Summary: How does a person know when a joke has gone too far or a line has been crossed? Apparently Sirius doesn't. HarrySiriusRemus. LOLZ, I WAS KIDDING ABOUT 9.
1. introductory: you trick me

He was a spawn of Satan, he was a whore, tramp, slut, harlot.

The blame was reserved for him, in a way, and he liked it.

"_Hey, you were the dude I fucked with! Yeah, no shit! I met you in the bar the other night and in the morning you were gone and I was missing 40 pounds!"_

Call him an asshole, a jerk, he deserved those names and he knew it.

"_You said you loved me yesterday after I lent you all those pesos.. Who the fuck is this bitch that's deep-throating your dick, anyways?"_

Who else was taking more than four different girls a week into bed, while also building (or at least trying to) a relationship with another man? His idiosyncrasy was wanting sex, his whole character based around taking what he wanted, no matter the cost.

So it was really only expected of Sirius to take his godchild–of all the people he could've chose–to bed with him. The act of serenading Harry was merely supposed to be a joke. After a few drinks and a slap for the bum of a curvy passerby, Remus and Sirius had thought of the wonderful plot. How better to add some spice to an otherwise uneventful and boring week?

Really, Sirius never thought it would go so far. He didn't think anyone would actually get hurt out of this.

It was just supposed to be a joke.

Author's Notes: 40 British pounds is equal to about 70 dollars, and I'd rather trust my converter than be wrong.


	2. you dazzle me

Harry Potter was overwhelmed when he saw his godfather, Sirius Black. He was standing there a little awkwardly because of the silence, much taller than Harry. He had a certain refinement and elegance that naïve and unwordly Harry did not possess. The aura of an older, wiser man tickled his arm and teasingly tugged on his heart. He suddenly wanted to know everything about this man, everywhere he had been, everyone he had met. When Harry did not speak, Sirius stepped closer.

"Harry.. It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you." There was a purr to his voice. It was awfully coquettish. Harry shifted nervously. How could Sirius have such a comforting and tender voice, he wondered.

There it was, though. In all his dark-haired, unbathed glory, there was his messiah from another planet.

A part of him was mildly terrified that his guardian was a wanted murderer.

Another was left in shock because of said guardian's attractive looks, even if it was a little grubby and dirty.

And another part of him - it was a place below his stomach, actually - wanted to lean into Sirius and hold onto him forever.

Just to name a few.

Nevertheless, he had actually _fallen in love_ with his guardian. Love at first sight, puppy love, whatever. It was still surprising.

"S-Sirius.." Harry's face flushed and he stared at him.

The older man gave him a cheshire smile. This would be easy.


	3. you fuck me

Sirius and Remus are lying on the creaky motel bed, naked and sweating and the air is opaque with the smell of sex.

Remus doesn't know how he wound up with Sirius's mouth attached to his dick, and his arms tangled in the bed sheets. The only thing he knows is that if he makes too much noise, then that manager whore will knock on the door again.

The mattress wheezes when Remus sends his hips in the air and throws them back down in an attempt to get his lover to go faster.

Sirius doesn't care how they ended up having sex (again). All it matters is that Remus is there and it feels so good and if he starts thinking the whole feeling will be ruined. So he doesn't.

That's the best part about doing it with anyone, especially Remus. It doesn't matter how scholarly you are, how old you are, how much you've been getting a week. When you're being rammed and someone's clawing on your back, you don't need to think at all. You're still thinking, but now your brain's more flabbergasted than anything. Even Remus knows it. The little sex addict isn't as innocent and conservative as his students think he is, after all.

When they both come and are enervated and can barely lift an arm, Remus runs his fingers over Sirius's slightly protruding ribs, and feels his heart quiver faintly. The same quiver he got when he first touched him, a long time ago.

"How's the bet going with your godchild? You know you only have until Saturday to take him into your bed.. But knowing you, you probably already made more than five grabs for his poor dick." Remus smiles.

"On the contrary, Moony, I might not even have to. He seems to be really enjoying my company, always wanting me to take him to Hogsmeade or tell him about my life." Sirius, in return, slides his hand over Remus's collarbone.

"Oh, really? How interesting." He hadn't thought that Harry would actually try to get closer to Sirius. Remus smiles under his breath. Puppy love was so amusing.

But everyone knew, ever since Hogwarts, ever since meeting each other. The Marauders knew it, the other kids knew it, and even the teachers knew it. Sirius and Remus were always going to be together. No one could break them apart.

Author's Note: Ha, I don't like long chapters.


	4. you seduce me

Harry sat shamefully at the edge of his small bed, one hand clutching at his disheveled sheets and his other loosely holding onto his dick.

He had been thinking about Sirius again.

It had been two weeks. It had been two fucking weeks since Sirius had visited last, and it was making him non compos mentis. Who knew what Sirius was doing right now? Obviously he was in a relationship with Professor Lupin, but could they really be doing.. _That_?

Immediately Harry slapped himself mentally. How stupid of him! That's exactly why Sirius didn't like him in the way Harry wanted him to.. He was always childish and acting like a little kid.

He had to admit that his godfather was taking control of him. It was the charisma and wit Sirius possessed, Harry knew, that made him always wanting more, always wanting to hold onto him a few seconds longer than he should.

That's why when Sirius came knocking on Friday morning to the Burrow, claiming that he would stay the night (and with a rather bigger grin than usual), Harry was more than ecstatic. An entire day with nothing but Sirius!

Harry could feel his mind already overflowing with all the things they could do. And he had only seen his face for about a minute.

"Sirius," he smiles immediately, still rubbing his eyes and juggling a huge mug of coffee, but managing to wrap an arm around his waist.

"Harry." Sirius gave him another cheshire smile and tugged him closer, feeling their hips bump into each other for a split second.

Harry stays like that, and feels his heart quiver excitedly when Sirius places his chin on the slope of his shoulder. He almost screams when he feels two lips subtly brush over his ears.


	5. you envy me

Remus took the final elongated, unperturbed drag out of his cigarette.

Down it goes, and down his shoe goes, crunching the stub into the gravel. Cigarettes were a nasty habit derived from Sirius (who else?), who kept trying to convince him to try it until he finally gave in. After a week he was smoking a pack a day, not counting the stray ones he had stolen out of Sirius's pocket.

Remus was waiting for the next train. A deranged-looking old witch mutters to herself as she passes him tugging along a huge burlap sack of what were possibly her belongings. He had thought that it would be nice to visit Harry Potter outside of school. Besides, Sirius would be there.

It made his old heart wince a little at the fact that Sirius was going to fuck Harry, even if they were only going to be in the same bed for a few hours.

Odd, that didn't happen back in school when Sirius was fucking a different girl every other day.

Had he gotten soft since he met Harry? His hardened exterior couldn't have started to crumble once he had realized that there was someone else who shared a close link with Sirius. Did it make little Lupin feel threatened that this new boy, from out of nowhere, suddenly had this close relationship with Sirius?

Somewhere in the distance, the steady sound of a train was heard, and impatient people were shifting their bags around.

If Sirius had been there, he would've said with a mocking smile that Remus was jealous of a boy almost 10 years his junior.

Well, why shouldn't Remus be jealous? Suddenly, a little boy gets born, and then his parents die, leaving him no relatives left except for his godfather and those Dursley people. Harry could count on Sirius to take care of him, love him, and feed him. It was Sirius's duty. It's no one's duty or job to love Remus, he thinks bitterly. _Why can't anyone treat me like how people treat Harry?_

Shit. Remus blinked. He didn't just think that. Fuck fuck fuck fuck.

Forbidding himself from thinking anymore about the subject of Harry, and instead on Sirius's dick, Remus climbs on the train, taking out another one of Sirius's slim cigarettes.


	6. you want me

"The dinner was fabulous, Molly, just wonderful," Sirius gushes, his smile stretching from ear to ear.

"Oh, yes, Mrs. Weasley, it was delicious," Harry remembered, wiping his mouth with his index finger.

When Molly has her back turned in the kitchen, Sirius wipes a little bit of Harry's pasta sauce off his finger and licks it slowly.

Molly comes back she doesn't know why Harry's hand is covering his crotch in such a manner.

"Come, Sirius. I want to show you my new Quidditch book," Harry says enthusiastically, taking his wrist and leading him up the stairs. Sirius is trying to hide his smile.

Molly glances towards the stairs as the two disappear from her sight. Somehow she and Sirius know that Harry doesn't just want to show him his new book.

The bet was about to be won. They were so close. It was the perfect moment.

Just when Sirius was about to lay the bomb on Harry, he was the first to be surprised. Harry had planted a quick, innocent kiss on his lips. Exactly the shy, hesitant sort of kiss that drove him crazy.

Harry blushed and covered his mouth, but his hand was still holding onto Sirius's. "I'm sorry, Sirius.. Oh God, I'm sorry! It's just, I couldn't help myself. I-I mean, I like you and all.. But.. That is, if you think it's weird or gross it's totally fine, but I can't help my feelings, Sirius, I'm just too emotional and it makes me wild and my body won't listen to me but I know you probably don't like me and –"

His mouth moves quickly, but Sirius has already gotten his mouth glued to his. They wrestle each other into the bedroom Harry was staying in.

Sirius locks the door behind them, dimming the lights with a slow wave of his wand. They stumble around in the dark, pulling at fabric and pants and everything else.

"Oh, Sirius.."

It is 12:51 when Remus knocks on the door, soaking wet, shaking his numb legs out.


	7. you provoke me

Oh, he was so fucking drunk.

Remus had more than a few margaritas and he was feeling very very upset. To think that right now, his boyfriend, his lover, Sirius Black was doing it with someone else. It wasn't so much that Sirius was doing it with another man. It was that he was doing it with Harry. With one look, Harry could have Sirius right in the palm of his hand.

And that was Remus's greatest horror, the jealous bastard.

It didn't even matter that 500 pounds was riding on this bet. He needed to stop this before he turned asinine.

The barman, a grimy rat-like person, had coaxed him into telling him all of his woes while getting him more and more beers. And just like that, Remus's depression grew into anger very very fast. He stood up quickly, fumbling for his wand. "Fuck this!" He exclaimed, irritated. The barman watched him with an amused expression.

And he Apparated to the Burrow.

Molly had let him in, saying that Harry was showing Sirius something upstairs, with an added note of surprise. It was awfully late for Remus to visit. He stumbled up the stairs, clutching at the wall with his cold fingers. The staircase, in his mind, seemed to twist and contort itself before his very eyes, but he kept on walking.

The door to Harry's bedroom was locked. His wand wasn't with him anymore.

"Fuck it, Sirius! Let me in! I don't give a damn about this anymore!" He pounded on the door. He pounded and kept on hitting the wood until it opened swiftly to reveal Sirius in his underwear.

Remus's honey-colored eyes were wide and insane. His hair was askew and his breath smelled more or less of something horrible. His entire body was wet and shivering and cold and pale.

"Remus. I think I won." Sirius smiled, but Remus scowled at him.

"I.. Hate you, you fucking bastard, you fucking evil man. Fuck fuck fuck fuck!" His speech was slurred and he was sobbing now. He couldn't even begin to find the words that he could use to describe Sirius at the moment. Unloving. Egotistical. Sex addict. Fickle. Repulsive.

"Sirius..? Who's that?" A boy asked unflinchingly from inside the room.

But Remus was lying. No matter what Sirius did, he would still come back to him if he had asked.

And Sirius knew that.

It was all just a game, anyways, for a few bucks.

Author's Note: Just as a reminder, after about four more chapters, this story will end. Sequels will be made if wanted, or whatever.


	8. you exhilarate me

He glances at him immaturely, always from far away.

But now that they were friends, now he was in his 'inner circle', he got to see him from so much closer. Not only did Remus get to call him his friend, but he also learned so much about Sirius. His favorite foods. That nickname of his. Tiny idiosyncrasies that he wouldn't have ever noticed before.

They were right. Sirius really _was_ attractive up close, too.

It's not like Sirius turns the other way when he catches Remus looking at him from the corner of his eye. In a way, it's endearing how shy he is, how polite and cordial and neat.

He wants to break him, to see that inner skin. Sirius knows that Remus can't be nicey-nice all the time. He wants to crack the eggshell, even if he has to step on the pieces on the way.

He wants to open Remus's heart.

It isn't until three years after they're best friends that Sirius kisses him in the bathroom.

"I like you," he whispers in his ear.

At first Remus pulls back, a little appalled yet absolutely elated. After all, the only thing running in his mind was _'He kissed me he likes me I felt his lips and he kissed me.'_

He pressed Sirius away, a hand reaching up to feel his lips. A hesitant chuckle escapes them.

"Stop it, Padfoot, you git! What the fuck do you think you're doing? That's not funny.. Are you playing a joke again?" He laughs again, feeling his body get hot.

"I don't joke about the truth."

That was the first kiss. The very fucking first one.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

So many years later, Remus is plodding into a bedroom, a wild tornado.

Sirius had completely blown it. He didn't know what to do.

That bedroom smelled like sex.


End file.
